


Last words

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Je n'ai pas la fibre paternelle ... " </p><p>Le dernier échange entre un neveu et son oncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last words

\- Je n'ai pas la fibre paternelle...  
  
Jamais Kenny n'aurait pensé que Levi avait été si marqué par son départ au point de le questionner après tant d'années. Il resta silencieux, mais il fut touché que quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'on tenait à lui.  
  
Comme chaque enfant de son âge, Levi suivait un modèle. Et ce modèle était son oncle. Ce dernier l'avait très rapidement remarqué et ça l'avait angoissé. Kenny ne souhaitait pas que son neveu suive le même chemin et devienne une belle raclure comme lui . Alors, quand il le pensa assez fort et mature pour survivre seul dans la ville souterraine, il l'abandonna sans aucune explication. En le voyant se tenir là, en bonne santé et capitaine du bataillon, il ne regretta pas son choix.  
  
\- Kenny...  
  
Le susnommé cracha une nouvelle fois du sang, tentant de rester éveillé encore quelques minutes, curieux d'entendre les derniers mots prononcés par le gamin.  
  
\- Merci.  
  
Un mot. Un mot simple, banal, insignifiant, mais qui avait néanmoins beaucoup de sens pour le plus vieux. Les larmes se mélangèrent avec le sang, en dépit de l'image pathétique de « Kenny L'éventreur » , Levi ne fit aucune remarque.  
  
\- Dégage de là... Et laisse ton oncle... Crever ici...  
  
Le plus jeune prit le sérum et quitta son oncle agonisant, sans aucun mot. La dernière chose que le commandant Ackerman vit, furent les ailes accrochées dans le dos de son neveu.


End file.
